Le secret de la Bibliothèque
by Aqualys
Summary: Tout les sorciers connaissent les bibliothécaires, de Poudlard ou d'ailleurs. Mais ils ne savent pas qui ils sont vraiment. Ni ce qu'ils font. Parce que les livres ont un pouvoir incommensurable, bien plus que la magie. Mais ça, peu de sorciers sont prêts à l'admettre.


Voici un OS sur un personnage qui ne se fait jamais remarquer dans les livres ou dans les fanfics, bien qu'il soit très souvent mentionné. Passer inaperçu mais être toujours là, et si c'était son but justement ?

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Le secret de la Bibliothèque**

* * *

Depuis la fondation de l'école de sorcellerie, tous les sorciers pensent que les professeurs de Poudlard sont les mages les plus puissants d'Angleterre, le Directeur à leur tête. C'est une évidence dont laquelle personne n'a jamais douté.  
C'est à eux de protéger l'école en cas d'attaque par des mages noirs, donc ils doivent être de puissants sorciers.  
C'est à eux qu'incombe la responsabilité d'éduquer les jeunes sorciers, donc ils ont également un grand pouvoir sur le monde magique.

Tous les sorciers savent également que la bibliothèque de Poudlard est la plus grande d'Angleterre et une des mieux fournies d'Europe, et que des étudiants ou des Maîtres de différentes disciplines viennent du monde entier pour consulter ses ouvrages. Les consulter dans la bibliothèque, mais jamais les en sortir.  
Il leur faut une autorisation du Directeur pour rentrer dans l'école et accéder à la bibliothèque, qui est invariablement accordée. Le bibliothécaire les oriente ensuite vers les ouvrages concernant leurs recherches et leur ouvre la Réserve si nécessaire.

Cette salle contient de nombreux livres fragiles, rares ou uniques, ainsi que des ouvrages jugés dangereux. Certains sont protégés par des sorts oubliés ou requérant une grande maîtrise magique. D'autres contiennent des sorts qui pourraient détruire une ville entière ou répandre une épidémie mondiale.  
Les derniers, les plus dangereux sont dans des armoires scellées. Y sont écrites des idées qui pourraient renverser des gouvernements ou chambouler la société sorcière.

Il est de notoriété publique que le rôle des bibliothécaires de Poudlard est de ranger et classer les livres, et de maintenir le calme dans ce lieu. Ils doivent également diriger les lecteurs, de l'élève de premier année qui cherche un bon roman au Maître des potions menant une étude sur les effets du crin de sombral. C'est aussi à eux que revient la responsabilité d'ouvrir la Réserve aux lecteurs autorisés (et de la maintenir fermée pour les autres), et, si nécessaire, l'armoire scellée des livres dangereux.  
Tout le monde le sait. La bibliothèque est leur royaume, leur temple, personne n'en a jamais douté.

Mais personne, personne ne s'est jamais demandé comment les bibliothécaires étaient capables de conseiller des ouvrages sans les avoir lus.  
Cela semble impossible.  
Ça l'est.  
Un bibliothécaire de Poudlard ou de n'importe quelle autre bibliothèque sorcière se doit d'avoir lu et mémorisé chacun de ses livres. Même ceux de la Réserve. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui jugent si un livre doit s'y trouver, selon de nombreux critères comme son contenu, les méthodes de restauration possibles, le nombre d'ouvrages identiques, la complexité des sorts de garde ou le climat politique sorcier.

Alors quand le professeur Lockhart racontait ses exploits à Mme Pince, elle souriait d'un air poli mais secrètement amusé.  
Parce qu'elle sait que c'est à sa prédécesseure que Dumbledore est venu demander conseil avant de vaincre Grindelwald. Elle lui avait conseillé certains recueils contenant les sorts nécessaires.  
Elle-même avait conseillé le directeur des Aurors et le responsable de leur formation dans les ouvrages à utiliser pour les cours théoriques, ou à conseiller aux apprentis. Tous les professeurs venaient la voir pour obtenir son avis lorsqu'ils souhaitaient changer le livre sur lequel ils basaient leurs cours.

Elle se souvient avoir conseillé plusieurs ouvrages à Severus un peu à côté de sa demande. En fait de recettes de potion ou de caractéristiques d'un ingrédient particulier, ils contenaient des informations sur les remèdes et sortilèges à utiliser contre la magie noire, et, dans un cas particulier, une description des horcruxes particulièrement détaillée.  
Il avait rendu le premier livre avec de nombreux commentaires sarcastiques sur son incompétence. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait fait un peu fort, le sujet n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait demandé.  
Mais il était revenu, il avait vraiment besoin de sources pour ses recherches en potion.  
La deuxième fois qu'elle lui a donné le mauvais livre il semblait agacé, la troisième résigné, et la quatrième suspicieux.  
Il l'avait brièvement remercié en lui rendant cinquième, à sa grande surprise.  
Il avait compris, et rapidement en plus. Elle aime bien Severus, c'est un garçon intelligent.

La plupart de ses collègues n'ont jamais fait le rapprochement.  
Y compris le Directeur, malgré le rôle que les bibliothécaires ont joué dans sa vie et ses combats. Encore que dans son cas, Mme Pince pense que c'était surtout qu'il ne veut pas le voir. La plupart des sorciers qui souhaitent le pouvoir, même si c'est pour le plus grand bien, refusent de voir le rôle de ceux qui les soutiennent dans l'ombre à l'insu de tous.  
Elle a un doute pour Minerva. Cette femme lui semble suffisamment perspicace et indifférente vis-à-vis du pouvoir pour la remarquer. Mais elle n'a fait aucune allusion jusqu'à présent.

Régulièrement, Mme Pince indique un roman moldu aux élèves de sang-pur qui viennent lui demander conseil. Elle mentionne en règle générale l'origine du livre peu après que le lecteur l'ait remercié et lui en ai demandé un autre du même auteur.

C'est également elle qui a indiqué un livre oublié à Miss Granger sur les conditions de vie des Elfes de Maison au fil des siècles. Et également cet ouvrage qui retrace l'évolution des lois, notamment les droits des nés moldus, des gobelins, des demi-sorciers et de quelques espèces magiques intelligentes.

Depuis l'origine de l'école, beaucoup se sont retrouvés avec dans les mains un livre différent de ce qu'ils attendaient, mais qui se révélait au final particulièrement utile.  
Et personne ne s'était jamais posé la question. C'était normal, c'était attendu.  
Les bibliothécaires préféraient cela. Ils ne tenaient pas à ce que leur rôle dans le monde sorcier soit connu.  
Ils n'étaient pas des combattants, ni des chercheurs, ni des politiciens.  
Ils leur fournissaient le support, la connaissance, le soutien dont ils avaient besoin.  
Ils les guidaient.

Parfois certains se demandent pourquoi le poste de bibliothécaire de Poudlard est si difficile à obtenir. Tout candidat doit passer de nombreux tests de capacité et des entretiens avec une cinquantaine de bibliothécaires du monde entier, principalement d'écoles de sorcellerie ou de ministères. Tous les précédents occupants du poste visé les observent via leur tableau.  
Et si le candidat est jugé apte et digne de confiance par tous les partis, il peut alors commencer le long apprentissage qui consiste autant à lire tout le contenu de la bibliothèque qu'à apprendre les codes qui régiront son métier. Ces derniers sont nombreux.  
« Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités », comme il est écrit dans cette bande dessinée moldue, que les jeunes aiment beaucoup (littérature moldue, étagère 5, troisième rangée). C'est on ne peut plus vrai.

Parce que la puissance ne se mesure pas en pouvoir magique mais en influence, en potentiel d'action, les gens ont tord.  
Les plus puissants sorciers de chaque pays se trouvent bien dans les écoles de magie. Mais pas dans le bureau des directeurs, ni dans les chaires des professeurs.  
Ils se trouvent dans la bibliothèque, à côté de leurs précieux ouvrages et prêt à aider tous ceux qui demandent leur aide.

Ils sont patients. Ils sont peu nombreux mais travaillent ensemble.  
Et lentement, très lentement, ils changent la face du monde.

Parce que les livres ont un pouvoir incommensurable, bien plus que la magie.

Et eux sont les seuls à savoir l'utiliser.


End file.
